


Shiny

by CrazyMJ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMJ/pseuds/CrazyMJ
Summary: JJ is married now and wakes up next to a certain angry blonde.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Shiny

As the soft morning light slipped in through the curtains JJ woke up. He smiled seeing it hit the mess of blonde hair that was on his arm. The owner of the hair was facing away from him though. So he placed a soft kiss on the head. The blonde grunted and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Come on kitten. It's time to get up." JJ pulled the blanket down and whispered in his ear. He looked at the clock. "It's after 9."

The blonde pulled the blanket back up. JJ was sure he heard something a long the lines of it being to early. He chuckled softly and pulled the other closer. He decided to let the other sleep longer.

But it was longer before the blonde pulled the blanket down and rolled over to face the Canadian. "That damn ring on your finger is to damn bright." JJ laughed and looked at his ring.

"It has to be bright. It let's people know I'm taken. Wouldn't want people thinking they have a chance with me."

The blonde laughed at that. "Like a ring will stop you from doing whatever you want." Yuri rolled over and straddled JJ's hips.

JJ let his hands rest on the small waist above him. "You are right about that. But my spouse is a force to be reckoned with. So I feel sorry for anyone who even tries anything."

Yuri smirked. "I'm pretty sure your spouse wouldn't blame those who tried to be with you but could blame you. You should have the self control to avoid temptation." He slowly rocked his hips.

JJ flipped them over to still those damn hips. "We both know I am horrible at avoiding temptation or we wouldn't be here right now." He kissing the blonde passionately. "But also this is the only temptation I can't avoid."

Yuri wrapped a leg around the taller male. "You are very horrible at denying me anything. Except for sleep apparently. I am still use to Moscow time." Yuri ran his foot along JJ's back.

The dark haired male pouted and nipped on Yuri's neck. "But I missed you. I wanted to awake so we could spend time together. You fell asleep pretty fast last night."

Yuri frowned. "It's not my fault someone felt the need to test my endurance right after I got off a 13 hour flight."

"I couldn't resist. You were gone so long. Now I need to get up though. I promised to meet this amazing person for breakfast. And the diner stops serving it in less than a hour." He pulled Yuri's leg off him and stood up. He started getting dressed when he saw the blonde pulled a blanket around him.

"Well tell this amazing person hi. I'm going back to sleep."

"I guess I'll just have to eat all the banana pancakes myself then." JJ teased as he pulled a sweater on.

"Bring me some back." Yuri said from under the blanket. "Never mind. It's to cold now that you're gone. Just tell whoever it is that you can't make it and come back to bed." Yuri peaked out from under the blanket.

"Hmm I would but apparently my husband has been thinking about these pancakes for a month now and I don't want to disappoint him." JJ smiled watching him.

"It sounds like your husband was being an idiot. Maybe you're being infectious." Yuri finally got up and started getting dressed. "We better get these damn pancakes and a lot of coffee." He huffed and started pulling his clothes on.

"Deal." JJ smiled lacing their fingers together. He kissed the ring on Yuri's hand. "And you're not an idiot kitten. We can come home and sleep after breakfast. I wish I knew how to make the pancakes so you could have just brought you breakfast in bed."

"Yeah that is not happening. Your cooking is toxic. I'd rather walk to the diner." He smiled seeing his kiss his ring. "Of course I'm not. That doesn't mean you haven't infected me. Now you said there is an amazing person you own banana pancakes. We wouldn't want to keep me waiting." He smirked.

JJ smiled and held his waist as they walked out and headed to the diner. "Of course not. And I can't be to much of an idiot. I managed to convince Yuri Plisetsky to marry me. That makes me the smartest man alive."


End file.
